1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a video conference apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conference apparatuses enable remote conferences by transmitting images and audio to and receiving images and audio from other video conference apparatuses installed in other sites through networks. Such a video conference apparatus may share content with other video conference apparatuses and display the content in a screen during a video conference. For example, a multimedia teleconference apparatus capable of displaying, in the same screen, images of shared content and images captured in other sites by other apparatuses is generally known.